Garen
Garen is a Matoran character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. He has been shown to be friends with Jevik. He partakes in usually unacceptable behavior, and is characteristically known for his drug use. Personality Garen is a typical stoner, spending his days smoking and slacking off. He is actually unemployed and his apartment is payed for by the New Tehktra government. Although he partakes in quite dodgy behavior, he is actually quite a friendly person albeit a bit dopey. Biography Garen has been shown to be a friend of the Po-Matoran Jevik. However, he has been shown to mingle in particularly dodgy affairs and dealings. Garen went to a high school along with Jevik and Jube and was known to make videos, along with Jevik. On one occasion, Jevik hired Garen to break into Onipex's apartment and hold him hostage, at which point Jevik would charge in, defeat Garen, and save Onipex, as part of a ploy to strengthen Onipex's friendship with Jevik. The plan almost worked, until Garen revealed he had been hired by Jevik, angering Onipex and getting Jevik in trouble. He later broke into Onipex's apartment again with Jevik and his girlfriend Jessaco, where they began smoking illegal drugs. Eventually, Onipex walked in on the scene and was shocked to see what was going on. He was presumably kicked out. Some time later, he was visited at his apartment, by Onipex, Krone and Pyrex, all under the influence of Krana. Onipex attempted to infect Garen as well, though to no avail. Garen invited them all inside to read to him, claiming that, "The Spanish have voices like angels," being stoned at the time. He was later reached for help by Krone, who at the time was being harassed by Degrin, but he instead fell asleep whilst smoking. Garen later obtained a job out of New Tehktra, as a drugs trafficker. However, he ended up using the drugs himself, and without payment was left stranded. He encountered his old acquaintance Jube, and the turaga left him in the care of the Toa Callan and Davix. Sometime later, after making it back, Garen was home watching television when Jevik interrupted him, bearing a camera. After relating the story of how he obtained it, he suggested that they make some videos. Garen then agreed to do so and the two set off. They met up with Jessaco shortly after. Jevik's video ideas, however, were of no interest to Jessaco and Garen, and after a few failed attempts the two began smoking weed, to Jevik's annoyance. and Garen]] Relationships 'Jevik' Garen and Jevik have been shown to be friends for a long time. During high school, Garen and Jevik used to film videos together. Garen and Jevik have also taken part in various questionable activities together on numerous occasions. 'Onipex' While the two have not made significant contact, Garen sees Onipex as "dumb" and "ugly", even suggesting he get plastic surgery. Garen later knocked Onipex out in "The Camera Pt 4". 'Jessaco' Jessaco was seen hanging around with Garen and Jevik in "Higher" and "The Camera" and the two appear be friends. 'Jube' Jube and Garen's past goes far back till at least high school, though from Jube's end the relationship seems rather reluctant. However, Jube made a promise to Garen's mother before her passing that if Garen ever came to him for help that he would help him. To avoid the chances of this, Jube moved away from New Tehktra, only for Garen to find him years later. 'Pyrex' Pyrex and Garen traded insults, and didn't seem to get along. Pyrex did appear more submissive, as Garen threatened to hit the matoran. It seems the two tolerate each other due to their mutual friendship with Jevik. Appearances *"Robber" (Debut) *"Higher" *"Replacement" (Cameo) *"Zombie" *"Bully" (Minor) *"Party Dudes: Part 1" *"The Package" (Cameo) *"The Camera Pt 2" *"The Camera Pt 3" *"The Camera Pt 4" *"Party Dudes: Part 2" *"Don't Do Drugs Kids." (Non-canon) Trivia *He is the only character so far to debut in a comic. *Garen lives in the same apartment building as Onipex, Krone and Myto. *Garen can actually be seen in "Replacement", lying in a dumpster at No Man's Land. *Garen cameo-ed in "Callan's 1st Youtube Anniversary" video. *The presence of Garen's thigh armor is inconsistent throughout the series. *He tends to appear in more of the mature themed episodes. *Garen made an appearance in the bio-film by SEDTheEditor called "Pressure Point" See Also *Gallery:Garen *Garen's Apartment Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters